Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that forms a toner image on a sheet.
Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-79411, a recording medium (sheet) is separated from a fixing device by compressed air blown to the fixing device. This is to inhibit recording media having low hardness, such as thin paper, from being wrapped around the fixing device.
Hence, a compressor for generating compressed air is used.
Because compressors are expensive, they are required to be more effectively used in image forming apparatuses.